In the manufacture of semiconductor components, such as diodes, transistors and integrated circuits, semiconductor chips or die are secured to die support frames by being bonded thereto after the frame has been heated. Generally, a number of frame portions which are to receive the die are heated by moving the frame so that the frame portions are successively moved into thermal interchange relationship with a heater element. In some frames, the pads or regions which receive the die are located centrally of the frame and leads extend outwardly from the pads. In such a case, the frame is horizontally disposed when the frame portions are heated by the heater element. This is accomplished by moving the frame over the heater element.
In other applications, the frame has leads terminating at one side margin of the frame and it is at the ends of each pair of such leads that a die is to be bonded. In such a case, it is most advantageous to orient the frame in a vertical plane so that the upper extremity of the frame defines the side margin thereof to which the die are to be attached. A need has, therefore, arisen to provide apparatus for supporting a frame of this type in a vertical plane and to move the frame incrementally past a heater element, whereby successive portions of the frame can be heated to permit die bonding operations to be carried out with the frame.